dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Awards 2018
Disney Awards 2018 is an annual award show. It set to premiere across seven-Disney owned networks: Disney Channel, Disney Drama, Disney XD, Comedy Channel, Freeform, ABC and Lifetime on September 21, 2018. The awards will celebrate the year's of Disney Channel and Disney Drama achievements in music, film, and television and were voted on by viewers aged 10–22 through various social media sites. This year's awards had a total of 6 nominations for each category. During the award show, it showed three nominations with the highest votes, with the other nominations not showing as they finished in fourth, fifth, and sixth place. The award show aired on Friday, September 21, 2018, with “Deep In The Realm Of Conscience” winning a total of 11 awards. The movie “Washington Heights” also won a total of 6 awards. Host *Demi Lovato *Roshon Fegan Performances *Colours/Run - Anna Nisbet feat. Jonas Blue & Zedd (opening) *I Don’t Need A Man - The 5 Girls feat. Nicki Minaj *I Got You - Emma Nisbet feat. Camila Cabello and Pink *Fairplay/Faith (cover) - The Simpsons *Once Upon A Time - Floyd Martinez *Romeo & Juliet/No Crying - Mackenzie Ann Kelly feat. Shawn Simpson *Troublemaker - Ross McClenton feat. Drake *Drama - George Delanivias *Fingertips - Mary Wary feat. Ariana Grande & Cardi B *Better Night/SUPERNOVA - Cyrus Uy & Ella Eyre feat. Sigala and Jonas Blue Presenters *Bebe Rexha and Camila Cabello ◾Tom Holland and Naomi Scott (Introduces A Preview Of The Maze During Commercial) *The 5 Girls *Zac Efron and Noah Centineo *Channing Tatum and Grant Gustin *Mackenzie Ann Kelly and Zendaya *Lilly Singh and Becky G *Selena Gomez and Cardi B *Anna Nisbet and Austin Mahone *Emma Nisbet and Bradley Steven Perry *Karan Brar and Floyd Martinez *Cameron Boyce and China Anne McClain *Normani and Shane Simpson *Olivia Holt and Sofia Carson *Mitchell Hope and Dove Cameron *Thomas Doherty and Jincz *Will Smith and Kylee Russell *Nick Jonas and Cole Sprouse *Meghan Trainor and Garret Clayton *Chris Pratt and Scarlett Johansson *Adam Irigoyen and Tyler Posey *James Corden and Megan Fox *Kevin Quinn and Spencer Boldman *Booboo Stewart and Steven R. McQueen *Shawn Simpson and Oliver James *Jasmine Blyth and Jake T Austin *Milo Manheim and Jenson Ackles *Brenda Song and Michael B. Jordan *Jude Demorest, Ryan Destiny, and Brittney O' Grady *Carter Jenkins and Jussie Smollet *Connor Jessup and Miles Gibson *Jordan Fisher and Cody Christian *Ryan Guzman and Mary Wary *Ross Lynch and Amandla Stenberg *Cyrus Uy and Vanessa Morgan *Peyton Meyer and Brandon T Jackson *John DeLuca and Sabrina Carpenter *Josh Hutcherson and Colton Haynes *Christian Simpson and Brandon Flynn *Ross McClenton and Raven Goodwin *Tinashe and Brandon Armstrong Categories 'TV categories' Favourite Disney Channel Show *''Sing It Up - WINNER'' *'To The Beat - 2nd' *'Turn Into Cats - 3rd' *Gunther & Tinka *The Suite Life on Camp *Miami High Fan’s Favourite Disney Channel Show *''Good Luck Toby - WINNER'' *'Sing It Up - 2nd' *'Gunther & Tinka -3rd' *Spy Kids *What The? *Kick It Favourite Original Disney Channel Show *''Roy and Andy - WINNER'' *'Dance It Up - 2nd' *'Trish and Dez - 3rd' *I Do Care *Ashley & Kate *Brothers On Break Favourite Disney Drama Show *''Deep In The Realm Of Conscience - WINNER'' *'Stalker - 2nd' *'A Fist Within Walls - 3rd' *Slash! *Above the Clouds *Curse Of The Royal Palace Fan’s Favourite Disney Drama Show *''Deep In The Realm Of Conscience - WINNER'' *'A Fist Within Walls - 2nd' *'Stalker - 3rd' *Above the Clouds *Beyond The Realm Of Conscience *Slash! Favourite TV Actor (Comedy) *''Dylan & Cole Sprouse (The Suite Life on Camp) - WINNER'' *'Kenton Duty (Gunther & Tinka) - 2nd' *'Cyrus Uy (To The Beat) - 3rd' *Floyd Martinez (Miami High) *Ryan McCartan (North High) *Jake Short (Kick It) Favourite TV Actress (Comedy) *''Brenda Song (The Suite Life on Camp) - WINNER'' *'Ariana Grande (Victoria’s Life) - 2nd' *'Caroline Sunshine (Gunther & Tinka) - 3rd' *Ashley Mackenzie (North High) *Dove Cameron (Sing It Up) *Jincz (Kick It) Favourite Supporting Actor (Comedy) *''Christian Simpson (Turn Into Cats) - WINNER'' *'Matthew Timmons (The Suite Life on Camp) - 2nd' *'Jason Dolley (Good Luck Toby) - 3rd' *Shawn Simpson (Sing It Up) *Matthew Madeley (Fairytale) *Max Gecowets (To The Beat) Favourite Supporting Actress (Comedy) *''Lilly Singh (Turn Into Cats) - WINNER'' *'Leigh-Allyn Baker (Good Luck Toby) - 2nd' *'Anna Nisbet (Sing It Up) - 3rd' *Aubrey Peeples (Spy Kids) *Debby Ryan (The Suite Life on Camp) *Vanessa Morgan (To The Beat) Favourite TV Actor (Drama): *''Floyd Martinez (Deep In The Realm Of Conscience) - WINNER'' *'Cyrus Uy (Curse Of The Royal Palace) - 2nd' *'Shawn Simpson (A Fist Within Walls) - 3rd' *Mitchell Hope (Deep In The Realm Of Conscience) *Roshon Fegan (Slash!) *Connor Jessup (Stalker) Favourite TV Actress (Drama) *''Mackenzie Ann Kelly (A Fist Within Walls) - WINNER'' *'Meghan Trainor (Deep In The Realm Of Conscience) - 2nd' *'Lilly Singh (Slash!) - 3rd' *Laura Marano (Deep In The Realm Of Conscience) *Debby Ryan (Curse Of The Royal Palace) *Anna Nisbet (Race With Life) Favourite Supporting Actor (Drama) *''Thomas Doherty (Deep In The Realm Of Conscience) - WINNER'' *'Garret Clayton (Deep In The Realm Of Conscience) - 2nd' *'Adam Irigoyen (A Fist Within Walls) - 3rd' *Shane Simpson (Curse Of The Royal Palace) *Dylan Riley Sander (Race With Life) *Miles Gibson (Stalker) Favourite Supporting Actress (Drama) *''Leigh Allyn Baker (Deep In The Realm Of Conscience) - WINNER'' *'Lia Marie Johnson (Deep In The Realm Of Conscience) - 2nd' *'Courtney Eaton (Curse Of The Royal Palace) - 3rd' *Ariana Grande (Slash!) *Peyton List (A Fist Within Walls) *Anna Marìa Pérez de Tagle (Race With Life) Favourite Recurring Actor (Comedy) *''Shane Simpson (Turn Into Cats) - WINNER'' *'Dominic Prince (Sing It Up) - 2nd' *'Micah Stephen Williams (Good Luck Toby) - 3rd' *Adam Hicks (Kick It) *Adam DiMarco (To The Beat) *Cameron Boyce (North High) Favourite Recurring Actress (Comedy) *''Colleen Evans (Turn Into Cats) - WINNER'' *'Erin Cardillo (The Suite Life on Camp) - 2nd' *'Emma Roberts (North High) - 3rd' *Lea Michele (North High) *Patricia Belcher (Good Luck Toby) *Jenna Ortega (A Time To The Future) Favourite Recurring Actor (Drama) *''Ryan McCartan (Deep In The Realm Of Conscience) - WINNER'' *'Oliver James (Deep In The Realm Of Conscience) - 2nd' *'Cody Christian (Stalker) - 3rd' *Cyrus Uy (Slash!) *Dan Benson (A Fist Within Walls) *Max-Lloyd Jones (Stalker) Favourite Recurring Actress (Drama) *''Jincz (Deep In The Realm Of Conscience) - WINNER'' *'Jasmine Blyth (Deep In The Realm Of Conscience) - 2nd' *'China Anne McClain (Stalker) - 3rd' *Jordin Sparks (Curse Of The Royal Palace) *Anisley Bailey (A Fist Within Walls) *Carrie Underwood (Race With Life) Favourite TV Male Characters (Comedy) *''Andy Morris - Cyrus Uy (To The Beat) - WINNER'' *'Zack Martin - Dylan Sprouse (The Suite Life on Camp) - 2nd' *'Gunther Hessenheffer - Kenton Duty (Gunther & Tinka) - 3rd' *Gabe Duncan - Bradley Steven Perry (Good Luck Toby) *Edwin - Christian Simpson (Turn Into Cats) *Shane - Shawn Simpson (Sing It Up) Favourite TV Female Characters (Comedy) *''Kirstal - Lilly Singh (Turn Into Cats) - WINNER'' *'Tinka Hessenheffer - Caroline Sunshine (Gunther & Tinka) - 2nd' *'London Tipton - Brenda Song (The Suite Life on Camp) - 3rd' *Anna - Jenette McCurdy (Miami High) *Sarah - Mary Wary (Spy Kids) *Lia - Emma Nisbet (Sing It Up) Favourite TV Male Characters (Drama) *''Head Eunuch - Mitchell Hope (Deep In The Realm Of Conscience) - WINNER'' *'Crown Prince - Floyd Martinez (Deep In The Realm Of Conscience) - 2nd' *'Milo - Shawn Simpson (A Fist Within Walls) - 3rd' *Ben - Adam Irigoyen (A Fist Within Walls) *Thomas - Connor Jessup (Stalker) *James - Miles Gibson (Stalker) Favourite TV Female Characters (Drama) *''Princess On Lok - Meghan Trainor (Deep In The Realm Of Conscience) - WINNER'' *'Nancy - Mackenzie Ann Kelly (A Fist Within Walls) - 2nd' *'Scribe of Embroidery - Lia Marie Johnson (Deep In The Realm Of Conscience) - 3rd' *Empress - Debby Ryan (Curse Of The Royal Harem) *Nurse Hoffell - Dove Cameron (Slash!) *Audrey - Dianne Doan (A Fist Within Walls) Favourite TV Hero (Drama) *''General Yiu - Cyrus Uy (Deep In The Realm Of Conscience) - WINNER'' *'Head of Jewellery Proceedings - Emma Roberts (Deep In The Realm Of Conscience) - 2nd' *'Andrea Scott - Mackenzie Ann Kelly (Slash!) - 3rd' *Milo - Shawn Simpson (A Fist Within Walls) *Ben - Adam Irigoyen (A Fist Within Walls) *Scarlett - Naomi Scott (Stalker) Favourite TV Villain (Drama) *''Empress - Debby Ryan (Curse Of The Royal Palace) - WINNER'' *'Princess On Lok - Meghan Tranior (Deep In The Realm Of Conscience) - 2nd' *'General Shung - Garret Clayton (Deep In The Realm Of Conscience) - 3rd' *Noble Lady Ching - Courtney Eaton (Curse Of The Royal Palace) *Raymond - Cameron Boyce (A Fist Within Walls) *Ben - George Delanivias (A Fist Within Walls) Favourite On Screen Couple (Comedy) *''Robin & Ryan - Cyrus Uy and Matthew Madeley (Sing It Up) - WINNER'' *'Cody Martin & Bailey Pickett - Cole Sprouse and Debby Ryan (The Suite Life on Camp) - 2nd' *'Blake & Kirstal - Shawn Simpson and Lilly Singh (Turn Into Cats) - 3rd' *Jenny & Chris - Lia Marie Johnson and Ryan McCartan (North High) *Cameron & Dallas - Jincz and Jake Short (Kick It) *Gaby & Joseph - Zara Larsson and Scott Hoying (Friends & Family) Favourite On Screen Couple (Drama) *''Milo & Nancy - Shawn Simpson and Mackenzie Ann Kelly (A Fist Within Walls) - WINNER'' *'James & Noah - Miles Gibson and Max Lloyd Jones (Stalker) - 2nd' *'Prince Consort & Princess On Lok - Floyd Martinez and Meghan Trainor (Deep In The Realm Of Conscience) - 3rd' *Crown Prince & Crown Princess - Floyd Martinez and Laura Marano (Deep In The Realm Of Conscience) *Sunshine & Chris - Anna Nisbet and Shane Simpson (Race With Life) *Phillip & Paris - Kevin Quinn and Hannah Baker (A Fist Within Walls) Favourite TV Songs (Disney Channel) *''Live to the Beat - Cyrus Uy (To The Beat) - WINNER'' *'Living The Animal Life - The Simpsons (Turn Into Cats) - 2nd' *'Loving What You Do - Ariana Grande (Victoria’s Life) - 3rd' *Sing It Up - Dove Cameron & Emma Nisbet (Sing It Up) *Whenever - Colleen Evans (A Time To The Future) *Our Country Life - Caroline Sunshine feat. Kenton Duty (Gunther & Tinka) Favourite TV Songs (Disney Drama) *''Only You (ending theme) - Ariana Grande (Deep In The Realm Of Conscience) - WINNER'' *'Regretless (opening theme) - Laura Marano (Deep In The Realm Of Conscience) - 2nd' *'Never Knew You Were The Best (ending theme) - Shawn Simpson & Mackenzie Ann Kelly (A Fist Within Walls) - 3rd' *Moon and Sea (interlude) - Floyd Martinez & Laura Marano (Deep In The Realm Of Conscience) *Succession - Zara Larsson (Curse Of The Royal Palace) *The Beautiful Life - Anna Nisbet (Race With Life) 'Movie categories' Favourite Movie *''Washington Heights - WINNER'' *'Dance Forever - 2nd' *'Sister Location - 3rd' *Revenge 2 *Madison High 5: The New Class *Above the Clouds: The Movie Fan’s Favourite Movie *''Sister Location - WINNER'' *'Washington Heights - 2nd' *'Dance Forever - 3rd' *Revenge 2 *Madison High 5: The New Class *Fairytale: Save the Island Favourite Movie Actors *''Cameron Boyce (Dance Forever) - WINNER'' *'Cyrus Uy (Revenge 2) - 2nd' *'Floyd Martinez (Sister Location) - 3rd' *Adam Irigoyen (Washington Heights) *Scott Hoying (Washington Heights) *Shane Simpson (Madison High 5: The New Class) Favourite Movie Actress *''Ariana Grande (Washington Heights) - WINNER'' *'Zara Larsson (Dance Forever) - 2nd' *'Sofia Carson (Washington Heights) - 3rd' *Dove Cameron (Dance Forever) *Lia Marie Johnson (Madison High 5: The New Class) *Mary Wary (Sister Location) Favourite Male Movie Characters *''Connor Stevenson - Cyrus Uy (Revenge 2) - WINNER'' *'Piragua Guy - Christian Simpson (Washington Heights) - 2nd' *'Martìn González - Cyrus Uy (Washington Heights) - 3rd' *Zack Robertson - Shane Harper (Dance Forever) *Funtime Freddy - Shane Simpson (Sister Location) *Gaston - Shawn Simpson (Fairytale: Save The Island) Favourite Female Movie Characters *''Isabella - Zendaya (Washington Heights) - WINNER'' *'Samantha - Bridgit Mendler (Washington Heights) - 2nd' *'Madison Scott-Rose - Dove Cameron (Dance Forever) - 3rd' *Eve Lockhart - China Anne McClain (Dance Forever) *Circus Baby - Sofia Carson (Sister Location) *Mandy - Jincz (Revenge 2) Favourite Movie Hero *''Valentina Perèz - Ariana Grande (Washington Heights) - WINNER'' *'Diego González - Adam Irigoyen (Washington Heights) - 2nd' *'Amber McNeill - Zara Larsson (Dance Forever) - 3rd' *The Instructer - Floyd Martinez (Sister Location) *Bart - Shane Simpson (Madison High 5) *Cassie - Allie DeBerry (Above the Clouds: The Movie) Favourite Movie Villain *''Pete Perèz - Ross Lynch (Washington Heights) - WINNER'' *'Craig Morrison - Cameron Boyce (Dance Forever) - 2nd' *'Connor Stevenson - Cyrus Uy (Revenge 2) - 3rd' *Lind - Sofia Carson (Snap Request 2) *Ursula - Jamie Lee Curtis (Fairytale: Save The Island) *Katie - Mackenzie Ann Kelly (Madison High 5) Favourite Movie Soundtrack *''Washington Heights (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) - WINNER'' *'Dance Forever (Original TV Movie Soundtrack) - Runner up' *Sister Location (Music from the TV Movie) *Madison High 5 (Music from the Motion Picture) 'Music categories' Favourite Male Artist *''Cyrus Uy - WINNER'' *'Floyd Martinez - 2nd' *'Ross McClenton - 3rd' *Oliver James *George Delanivias *Christian Simpson Favourite Female Artist *''Anna Nisbet - WINNER'' *'Mackenzie Ann Kelly - 2nd' *'Jincz - 3rd' *Emma Nisbet *Mary Wary *Ashley Mackenzie Favourite Group *''The Simpsons - WINNER'' *'The 5 Girls - 2nd' *'Fifth Harmony - 3rd' *Little Mix *Migos *Maroon 5 Favourite Album *''Emotions (Anna Nisbet) - WINNER'' *'Hands On Me (The 5 Girls) - 2nd' *'Elevate (The Simpsons) - 3rd' *Cupid (Mackenzie Ann Kelly) *Glass House (Floyd Martinez) *EMMA (Emma Nisbet) Favourite Song of the Year *''I Don’t Need A Man (Hands On Me) - WINNER'' *'Colours (Emotions) - 2nd' *'Move Your Body (EMMA) - 3rd' *Fairplay (Elevate) *Better Night (DJ Blue) *Once Upon A Time (Glass House) Favourite Song of the Summer *''SUPERNOVA (milky way) - WINNER'' *'Ocean (Jonas Blue) - 2nd' *'Dirty Sheets (Hands On Me) - 3rd' *Street Lights (Lust) *Romeo and Juilet (Cupid) *Bad Boys (Emotions) Collaboration of the Year *''I Don’t Need A Man (The 5 Girls ft. Nicki Minaj) - WINNER'' *'SUPERNOVA (Cyrus Uy & Ella Eyre ft. Sigala) - 2nd' *'Better Night (DJ Blue ft. Cyrus Uy) - 3rd' *Bad Boys (Anna Nisbet ft. Ariana Grande and Cardi B) *Alcoholic (Jincz feat. Cyrus Uy) *Low (Emma Nisbet ft. Ariana Grande) Favourite International Artist *''Zara Larsson - WINNER'' *'BTS - 2nd' *'EXO - 3rd' *CNCO *Black Pink *Super Junior Other nominations Ultimate Disney Awards *''Dove Cameron - WINNER'' *'Cyrus Uy - 2nd' *'Zendaya - 3rd' *Floyd Martinez *Mary Wary *George Delanivias Favourite Instagrammer *''Dove Cameron - WINNER'' *'Shawn Simpson - 2nd' *'Ariana Grande - 3rd' *Ross McClention *Laura Marano Favourite Snapchatter *''Selena Gomez - WINNER'' *'Miley Cyrus - 2nd' *'Cyrus Uy - 3rd' *David Henrie *Ryan McCartan *Rekaya Starlight Favourite Style Icon *''Christian Simpson - WINNER'' *'Zendaya - 2nd' *'Becky G - 3rd' *Caroline Sunshine *Austin Mahone *Spencer Boldman Favourite Male Hottie *''Milo Manheim - WINNER'' *'Cyrus Uy - 2nd' *'Christian Simpson - 3rd' *Floyd Martinez *Kenton Duty *Shawn Simpson Favourite Female Hottie *''Jincz - WINNER'' *'Ariana Grande - 2nd' *'Zendaya - 3rd' *Bridgit Mendler *Ashley Mackenzie *Allie DeBerry Favourite Youtuber *''Liza Koshy - WINNER'' *'Lilly Singh - 2nd' *'Tyler Oakley - 3rd' *Colleen Evans *The Dolan Twins *Connor Franta Hero Award *Ellen DeGeneres